


Chapter 4 - Part 1 - Pre-Date Activity

by epsentinel



Series: It's Complicated [4]
Category: Original Work - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsentinel/pseuds/epsentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is nervous after he asks Ari to go out on a date-date. Ari isn’t happy about being up so early, especially after such a late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Along

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 is going to be broken up into two segments this time around, because it's just so big.
> 
> This is the first part (chapters 1-3), the pre-date activity and a bit of character background/building. Part 2 will be the meeting of certain key characters and the actual date itself. The second part will be posted next week or as soon as I get it finished.
> 
> Critiques/comments are greatly appreciated, or if you just have a question, by all means, ask! And remember to share it with your friends if you really like it! ~_^
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank Aurora_bee, who has Britpicted this chapter. Any mistakes are totally my fault and if you point them out, i will do my best to fix them, asap. ^_^  
> I hope you enjoy the show!

**221B Baker Street, Outside on the Street**

John was unexpectedly nervous as he left the flat an hour earlier than he necessarily needed to, even taking into account travel time, extra time just in case he got lost, and of course a few extra minutes in case Ari wasn’t ready when he did get there. _But I don’t want to be late or get caught in a traffic jam or a rainstorm._ John had even brought a compact umbrella, which was in his jacket pocket, just in case. He hadn’t wanted to waste the money on a cab. _Just in case I need it for the date or an emergency._ He had planned on taking other public transport, specifically the bus and then walk. He wanted to take his time to get to Ari’s address, where he was supposed to meet her. _So much to think about._ John needed to get some air before he went on another date with such a wonderful woman. _I need to think._ John smiled as his thought swirled chaotically. _Definitely need to think . . . and not where Sherlock can read and deduce my every expression, my every thought._ John needed a little privacy in his own head before he saw Arianna again.

John had dressed up, but hadn't worn his suit, although he had seriously considered it.He nervously smoothed his hands down his shirt and pants, wiping his surprisingly sweaty hands off at the same time. When he'd walked downstairs from his room it had been for the second time that day. He’d already made tea and toast earlier that morning, having risen before his alarm. Even after a late night, his tendency to rise early was still ingrained from his Army days. John had headed for the bathroom preparing to shower and shave before finishing his deliberations about what to wear on his date. He had only been wearing his underclothes and a robe. He’d known Sherlock was most likely awake, since he was in his thinking pose, stretched out on the couch, but it had slightly startled him when Sherlock had taken one look at him, raised an eyebrow and said firmly, "Do not wear the suit, it's hideous."

He had stopped just before the bathroom door, hand stretched out toward the handle, blinking. John had walked back to where he could see Sherlock and said, "What? I'm not . . . " Sherlock's look told him very plainly that he knew exactly what John had been thinking. _Why am I listening to Sherlock for advice on dating?_ John had sighed and asked almost sarcastically, "So I should go for casual? Oh, I know, maybe just my boxers and coat! That’d make a great statement." 

Sherlock had shrugged and had returned to his fully reclined position. His face impassive, nonchalant as ever, as he continued, "Wear a button down and your light blue jeans. I believe it's considered semiformal. Although, it would most likely be considered business casual instead of semiformal, unless you wore trousers instead of jeans, then it would be considered just business attire." Sherlock had rolled his eyes, "And don't wear any of your awful jumpers." 

John had sighed, again, suppressing the anger that rose up at Sherlock’s constant criticism of his wardrobe. He had walked off to the toilet to get ready, without saying anything in return. John shook his head, _well at least I agreed with him, this time. The suit would be a bit much just to go to the museum and dinner, especially so early in the day_.

Sighing, John’s thought pattern continued to ponder his flat mate. I know Sherlock doesn't think I have any style. Maybe he's right, but Ari doesn't seem to have a problem with how I dress. I think I’d be more upset if I thought he was trying to _sabotage_ my date. Funny enough, I think he was actually trying to help in his own  Sherlockian way. John smiled, knowing Sherlock didn’t exactly like most people. Maybe he really is starting to like Ari. That would make my life so much easier.John’s smile widened. If they can become friends, maybe this relationship will actually work out.

He smiled as he made his way to the bus stop, remembering the night before, the feel of Ari’s hand running down his arm to take his hand. Their fingers had intertwined _. Her hand was so small, so delicate, especially compared to my own._

A flash of memory, her sparkling eyes and shy smile, had his groin throbbing. He sighed heavily, trying to push away the fantastic image that played in his mind. The image of what her dark hair bobbing on a growing part of his anatomy would be like. _Oh, no. I can’t think about that, now._

His brain, however, had other ideas. John almost groaned aloud, remembering the way she'd leaned in and whispered into his ear. Her words had taken several seconds to even reach his sensory overwhelmed mind, as they tried to travel past the feel of her hot breath on his ear and her warm lips almost brushing the sensitive cartilage. She'd sent a shiver down his spine with just one simple phrase, "I had a lovely time."

He'd stuttered, almost unintelligibly and her smile had widened. _She liked the affect she had on me. I could see it in her eyes._ John had finally managed after several seconds to say, "I did too." He'd done his best not to sound a complete fool or like a child begging for sweets, "Can we do this again?"

She'd smiled so warmly, he'd almost kissed her then and there, but he'd just stopped himself from leaning forward, as she said, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

His heart had skipped a beat at her words. _She’d wanted to see me so soon! I didn’t know what to say. I’m so glad I had today off._ John had shaken his head, hoping that Sherlock wouldn't get a case in the next twelve hours, in which Sherlock needed him to be there. John hadn't known why, but an idea had popped into his thoughts out of the blue. He’d spoken without really thinking, before he could stop himself or reason himself out of it, "How about the British Museum? They have a new special exhibit that opened last week."

John smiled, remembering how her eyes had lit with pleasure, and how the deep breath she’d taken had made her chest rise several inches, "Oh, that sounds marvelous!"

Her excitement was infectious, so he’d continued on with another thought, "I don't work at all tomorrow, so maybe we could make it an early evening?” His concern that she wouldn’t be able to get into her flat had seriously worried him, “That way you wouldn't have the problem of taking a chance of you being stuck without someone to let you into your flat."

She'd smiled one-sidedly, "How's 2 o'clock? We can avoid the lunch rush and maybe have an early dinner after the museum."

He hadn't thought she'd be so enthusiastic; it had made him giddy that she’d so readily agreed, "That suits!" Just then a cab came down the street. John raised his arm, taking a few steps forward in the attempt to flag it down.

Ari had smiled, as the cab pulled up to the curb. She stepped close once more, heading for the cab, but then leaning in to John, pulling him down by the front of his shirt a few inches so they were on more of an even level and kissed his cheek chastely. He remembered how her coat had brushed his hand and her chest had pressed into his right shoulder. He'd been glad it'd been his right shoulder, because the scar tissue on his left shoulder didn't allow as much sensation. She had whispered in his ear, again, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Both of their cheeks were warm when she pulled away. Her facial expression had held promises that had made his breath catch as she turned to walk the few steps to the curb, where the cab waited. The best way he could describe her movement as she slid into the back of the cab had been sultry.

John looked up surprised as he realized he'd walked the entire way to the bus stop without even thinking about it. He looked around and smiled, seeing a bus approach from down the street. It wasn't the one he needed, but it had given him another idea. He smiled happily to himself as he put his hands in his pockets, only slightly trying to hide the bulge in the front of his pants, as he waited for the bus he needed. He really was looking forward to seeing Ari again. _And maybe getting to know her better._

John thought about how she had told him to give Sherlock her number. John had been mystified until she’d smiled at him and explained her reasons. John had marveled at her logic and creativity. She had effectively cut off Sherlock’s snooping by offering up to him any answer to the questions he may have wished to ask. _She’s so open and honest_. John had been in awe of her and Sherlock’s reaction when he’d told him about giving him her number had only confirmed what Ari had said.

The earlier scene from the previous night played out more fully as her words ran through his mind, “You said he gets bored unless he’s on a case.” They’d been holding hands just outside the main door of 221B, not even down the steps, yet. She’d squeezed his hand lightly and smiled up at him through her eyelashes, “I understand how he feels. I have a lot of family who are similar to Sherlock.” Her self-deprecating half smile had him wondering how often she had to deal with them, but she’d continued without pause, “He seemed to enjoy our conversation, so maybe . . . well, maybe this way I can distract him when he’s not on a case and . . . er while you’re at work. I’m pretty good at random facts and trivia. I have tons of it in my head. Most of it would be useless to the average person, but I might be able to use the really out there stuff to keep his interest.” She’d smirked, “And keep him from shooting the wall.” John had wanted to kiss her so badly, but it had only been the first date. _Too soon._ They’d walked down the steps after he’d agreed to give Sherlock her number. _It couldn’t be too bad, could it? I mean, she sort of knows what she’s getting herself into. I had warned her about how he tells people about themselves, deduces things about them, and how it makes most people hate him because they don’t want other people to be able to tell things like that about them. She’s enough like him in that aspect, being able to read people. Though, I don’t think she does it the same way Sherlock does._ For once John was completely optimistic about the beginnings of a relationship.

John didn’t even notice that he was whistling a happy little tune as he waited. He also didn’t realize he was moving in time to the music in his head, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Even though he hadn’t slept much, he was almost bursting with energy. As he let his muscles in his shoulders roll, easing some of their tension, John thought to himself. _I can’t really remember the last time I was so excited to go on a date._ John shrugged off the butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach. _Silly, but I feel like a teenager._ He was doing his best to ignore them. _Just like last night._ _I wonder if Ari feels the same way. She’s younger, she might be in the same boat, but she seems so mature for her age._ John paused in his movements and had a strange thought, which made him feel just a bit more his age. _When did twenty-two become so young?_ John nearly laughed aloud at the thought, but just smiled wider instead. _At least I’m not laughing at a crime scene!_ John’s eyes sparkled at his own joke and he did chuckle silently to himself, the small lines next to his eyes crinkled adorably.

An attractive woman passed by when he looked up and smiled back at him. John nodded politely, but his eyes quickly went back to the road, searching for his bus. His mind didn’t register the fact that the woman seemed a bit disappointed at what seemed to be his indifference. He also missed her soft sigh as she looked over her shoulder several times as she slowed her pace, in hopes he may stop her to ask for her mobile number. John’s bus came then and he nearly bounced up the small steps to pay his fare. John missed the woman’s wistful smile as she turned back and continued on her way. 


	2. Morning

**Nonresident Student Housing, Building 6, 2 nd  
Floor, Zebina & Ryan’s Room** ****

Ari sighed, groaning slightly as she sat up, unable to continue sleeping for all the noise. I’m so not used to this. I hate being a light sleeper. I wish I’d stayed at John’s. Even if Sherlock had been playing the violin until all hours, it would’ve been better than drum practice and that godforsaken rooster alarm. Ari grabbed her small suitcase and fished her brush out of one of the small pockets. Note to self: buy ear plugs!! She was brushing her hair when her sister came back into the room from taking a shower. Her sister’s slightly surprised, questioning look had her nodding, tiredly, “Yes, I’m up. No, I don’t want to be up.” She humphed grumpily, “It’s too freakin’ early and yes, it’s the noise.” Ari elongated the first word until it was several syllables long as she noticed even Nina heard the drumming, “Way too much freakin’ noise.”

Zebina nodded in return, “You get used to it.”

Ari’s left eyebrow rose, but her sarcastic internal response was lost on her sister, who’d moved past her, _Not_ _bloody likely. Well, maybe if my hearing was as bad as yours, I could ignore it._ Ari shook her head, trying to dispel her bad mood. “Is the shower free?”

Zebina shook her head, “No, Jamie went in after I did. Peter’s up next. So it might be a while before you can get in there. The toilet down stairs is free if you need that, though.”

Ari closed her eyes, suppressing the sigh that seemed to be becoming second nature at dealing with nine other people in a relatively small house. _It’ll take some getting used to, but if I want to stay here, I have to do it._

Zebina saw her sister’s face, “Sorry, sis. I did warn you about that before you came. Twelve or more people and one shower do not make for an easy time getting one regularly.”

Ari opened her eyes, “It’s okay. I signed up for this.” Ari thought about last night and found herself smiling. _Yeah, I want to stay. Definitely want to stay._

Zebina was sitting at the desk, putting things in her book bag, but watching her sister closely, “So, it went well last night.” It wasn’t really a question, so much as a statement. She could tell that Ari had had a wonderful time and had been reluctant to return to the flat, just from her texts. It had been written on her face when she’d let Ari in, but neither of them had felt like talking much, so they’d left it until today. _Yeah, because Ryan has an early class this morning and Ari doesn’t like talking in front of people she doesn’t know. Although he could’ve begged off with what happened yesterday, but he can’t afford to miss too many days. He’s not doing very well in that one._ Zebina watched Ari’s face flush, _Oh, wow! She really does like him._ Zebina scrutinized Ari’s face and baring. _Or is it them?_ She saw things going on inside her sister that she doubted Ari was even aware. _Interesting! The roommate somehow got to her, even though with him showing up at the hospital, it was basically his was of trying to figure out if she is a liar. I hope he learned a lesson, but I seriously doubt it. He seems like the type that has to run into brick walls a few times to realize his mistakes._ Zebina closed down her laptop and put it into her bag as she noted Ari’s hesitation.

Ari finally nodded, brushing her hair over her eyes, knowing they would completely give her away, Goddess, I hate being so easy to read. Mom always said my face was like an open book, but there are just some things a girl wants to keep to herself. “We had dinner and we talked. It was really fun.”

Zebina heard something in her tone, “And you’re meeting him again.”

Ari’s face grew warmer, “He’s taking me to the British Museum today.”

Zebina never bothered to school her face around Ari, so when her eyebrows shot up, it was a testament to how surprised she was. Her voice, however she hardly ever let show emotion, so it came out calm, “Today? I thought he worked at a clinic.”

Ari’s smile was almost a smirk, “He apparently had today off.”

Disappointment rose in Zebina’s chest, but she squashed it, “So you won’t be home for dinner, again tonight?”

Ari blinked up at her, brushing her hair back so she could observe her sister, “I don’t know. We’re going rather early,” a smile came unbidden to her lips, “but we might get lost in conversation again.”

Zebina tried not to roll her eyes, she knew her sister too well. _That’s not hard to do for you._ “Well, just make sure you text me if anything changes. I have my morning class and two afternoon classes, but I’ll be in the library in between finishing up my paper for Business Admin. If you want to have a late dinner, I was planning on making stir fry when I got home, but there won’t be anything left if you aren’t here to eat it. Although, I could put some away for you, but I won’t make any promises that it’ll be there when you get home.”

Ari’s smile widened, eyes a light, “Oh! I love your stir fry. Are you going to put the little corn in it?”

Zebina smiled indulgently, “I had planned on it, yes.” _Ryan likes those, too, actually. Maybe they’ll get along if I cook more often._ Zebina almost sighed, but didn’t want Ari to think she was sighing because of her, “I know Mom didn’t send you with much money,” Zebina reached into her book bag and pulled out her wallet. She ignored the flush on Ari’s face and pulled out two twenty pound notes. She got up from her chair and walked over to where her sister was. Ari was still seated next to her bed, on an inflatable mattress, wrapped in her sleeping bag. She held out the money to her sister, who started to look a bit stubborn, “Don’t give me that look. We both know Mom. We both know you don’t have any means of income.” Ari’s face grew almost petulant as she frowned, “I know you spent most of your money just getting here. Don’t be stubborn. I want you to be safe.” Zebina paused, letter her words sink in, knowing her sister would understand all the implications she was making without having to say them, “Please just take it? You don’t have to use it.” When Ari sighed and looked at the floor, she knew she’d won. _She’s not hard to convince when you’re logical about things._ “I just want you to have it, just in case.” _I’m not having my sister stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere just because she didn’t have enough money for a cab or bus fare._

Ari nodded, face a bit sad, but she took the offered money. She folded it and put it into a side pocket of her purse. “Thanks, sis.”

Zebina smiled gently down at her, “That’s what family’s for.”

Ari laughed shortly, with little humor in it, “Yeah.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Zebina smiled as she put on her jacket, “I’m putting up with your tush for four, maybe even five months. The least you can do is be nice.”

Ari laughed for real this time, “I’ll try, but I’m not making any promises!”

Zebina laughed too, as she swung her book bag onto her back, “I have to go. My cereal is marked in the kitchen. You know my dishes.”

Ari nodded as she watched her sister get ready to leave, “Yeah, the ones with the small roses on the sides.”

Zebina nodded, “If you need anything that isn’t in the kitchen, text me.”

Ari laughed, “If there’s something I need, I’ll just go out and get it myself. I’m not a baby.”

Zebina tried not to frown, “Just make sure you clean up after yourself.” She paused, “Although, several of the guys don’t really clean up after themselves, but I don’t want them to try to say that it’s because of you.”

Ari nodded, the smile evaporating from her face, “Yeah, I don’t want to cause any trouble. I’m not exactly paying rent like you are.”

Zebina turned to look at her, really look. She frowned in concern, noticing how pale she seemed to be, “Did your meds transfer over to the pharmacy on the corner?”

Ari attempted a smile, “I don’t know. I’ll go by and ask.”

Her frown deepened, “You don’t need a refill, though. You brought at least two weeks worth of meds with you, didn’t you?”

Ari’s smile filled out, “Yes, ‘Mother.’ I brought two weeks’ worth of meds and new scripts, just in case they didn’t transfer over. I even brought my medical file, in case I have to go to the hospital or something stupid like that.”

Zebina felt her worry ease a bit, and smirked at the ‘Mother’ comment, “At least I’m doing my job.”

Ari laughed, “Yep, Mom would be proud.” She winked at her sister, “Get going before you’re late. I don’t want to be the reason you’re grumpy later just because you missed your bus or something.”

Zebina smiled, moved in for a quick hug and left her room with a parting, “Love ya, sis!”

Ari called, as the door was closed, “Love you, too!”

Sandy walked through the doorway and up the stairs as Jamie called, “Two of those are for her, Sandy!” A trilling laugh echoed down to his ears and made him smile.


	3. Dish

**Nonresident Student Housing, Building 6, 2 nd  
Floor, Zebina & Ryan’s Room** ****

Ari fidgeted, nervously, trying to decide what to do and in which order. The smells that had wafted up from the lower floors had been enough to tempt her away from waiting for the shower and her current battle with not being able to decide on what to wear.

When she’d narrowed in on where the delicious smells were coming from, Ari smiled. Nina had let her know that there were only a few people in the house who cooked, let alone baked and she liked them all. When Ari reached the kitchen, she saw Jamie, a tan, athletic young man, in his mid-twenties, dressed in khaki cut-offs and an apron, standing at the counter next to the sink. He was doing something with a cookie sheet and a bowl. Ari knew that Denny, Jamie’s husband, had a thing for sweets and Jamie seemed to be making enough for an army, of whatever he was making. Ari stepped into the room and got a closer view. Jamie appeared to be making some sort of pastry.

Jamie turned to see who had entered and smiled at her. Almost always blunt, to the point of rudeness, Jamie asked, "So, Nina said you had a date."

Ari quirked an eyebrow, "Have a date or had a date?"

Jamie looked over his shoulder from where he was portioning out filling for the pastries, "Oh ho!” You didn’t have to be a psychic to hear the excitement in Jamie’s voice, “That sounds like you have a story. Spill it, girl!"

Ari couldn't help but grin at his antics. _He's nothing like the way he used to be. Denny really has helped him open up._ Ari sat down at the table, a small smile playing across her face, "Nothing to tell, really."

Jamie brought the bowl and cookie sheet to the table and said, "From the look on your face, I seriously doubt there's ‘nothing to tell.’ Don't try to put one over on me, hon. It don't work too well."

Ari smirked, "You know Nina too well."

Jamie smirked in return, "You know it, girl. You two are two of a feather, too."

"We flock together," Ari asked incredulous.

Jamie shook his head, his smirk turning into a smile, "Nah, you stick together."

Ari laughed as a timer went off. Jamie jumper up and checked the oven, "Almost done."

"What're you making?"

Jamie smiled and closed the oven, "Just a little treat."

Ari observed Jamie for a few seconds as he reset the timer, "Anniversary or just want to make his day?"

Jamie turned, his expression shocked. He laughed as he remembered who he was dealing with, "Bit of both," Jamie came back to the table and continued to portion out filling.

Ari nodded, "His favorite or something you want him to try?"

Jamie's smile bloomed wider, "Bit of both. Wanna try one?"

Ari's smile matched Jamie's, "Ya know something? You are evil for my waistline. Ya know that, right?”

Jamie laughed, “Of course!”

Ari shook her head ruefully, “Sure. I'll be your guinea pig." She paused, “As long as it doesn’t have walnuts in it.”

Jamie frowned, “No, just almonds.”

Ari nodded, smiling, “Oh, I love almonds.”

Jamie smiled back at her, “So does Denny.”

Jamie got up and got the cooling racks. He pulled out two plates and wax paper. He carefully put the wax paper under the cooling racks, which he set up along the empty counter where the dish drain had been, on the opposite side of the coffee pots. The kitchen sported two coffee makers to the left of the sink. Once held coffee while the other normally held a strong English tea. Currently the only pot with anything left was the white one, which held the tea. Ari got up and went to a large hutch near the doorway. It took her a few seconds, but she found the mug with the little roses on the side. Ari watched Jamie, smiling as he worked with a grace she wished she had. She wandered over to the refrigerator and got out Nina’s milk. Jamie caught her movements and said apologetically, “Oh! Sorry, love! I should be helping you get used to this place, not lost in my own world.”

Ari laughed, “No prob, J-man. Most kitchens run similarly. If I couldn’t find it, I would’ve asked.”

Jamie laughed, “God! It’s been ages since anyone called me that!”

Ari laughed again, “Well, it’s been ages since I saw you last, Mister went off to England to get married.”

Jamie stopped and looked at Ari, his face suddenly serious, “You know why, right, Ari? I know you liked me,” Jamie trailed off, not sure how to finish his statement.

Ari put her cup and milk on the table and walked over to Jamie. She gave him a small smile and then gave him a huge, tight hug, “Don’t be silly!” Ari squeezed Jamie, “You love him, he loves you, you couldn’t get married in the idiotic states because they’re dumb and it’s not legal there. I’m not heartbroken over you getting married, J-man. I’m sad I couldn’t be there to ~see~ you get married in person.” 

Jamie hugged Ari back, “You are too sweet, honey.” Jamie kissed the top of her head, “Denny is going to love you.”

Ari laughed and released Jamie, “Oh, I already met him last night. He was coming in when I was. We both ended up raiding the kitchen about the same time.”

Jamie laughed as his timer went off, “Well that makes a bit more sense. He mumbled something about liking the new girl before he passed out.” Jamie carefully pulled his pastries out of the oven and put them on the counter, where he’d previously set several trivets. “I’m glad you got to meet him.” Jamie worked with deft hands as he talked, “Maybe we could do something this weekend.”

Ari walked around the table, making sure not to be anywhere close as Jamie did his kitchen ballet, to get her tea, “Oh, I don’t know.” Ari’s thoughts went to John, but she quickly covered, “I don’t know what Nina has planned. Maybe the four, oh I mean five of us,” Jamie had caught the slip and looked over his shoulder at Ari, “Sorry, I forgot to add Ryan. Not quite used to him yet.” Jamie just smiled, nodded and went back to his pastries, “Maybe we could do something together.”

“I doubt that. Denny isn’t exactly fond of Ryan. It would be just the four of us, if Ryan was one of them.” Ari could hear his smirk, but didn’t comment, “So tell me about your date. I mean you just got here day before yesterday. Pretty quick on your feet, if you ask me,” Ari laughed as she got her tea.

As Ari headed back to the chair she’d been sitting in, she said, “Well, it was a bit of a surprise to me, too. I never expected to be rescued on my first day here.”

As Ari was sitting down, a young, dark skinned woman, with crinkly hair to her shoulders, dressed in what Ari would consider hiking cloths, walked in, “Rescued? Who needed to be rescued?” She grabbed a mug on her way in the door, never stopping or even pausing in her speech or actions. She went straight for the white coffee maker, “O’ good! Still some tea left!” She poured it, added a bit of sugar, “Jamie, lord, what’re you doing now?” Sandy took a deep breath, “That smells heavenly! You evil man, you better have made enough for the rest of us, not just that sweet eaten, hubby of yours.” The young woman turned and looked at Ari, “Oh, you must be the new girl, the one Ryan was griping about in class today, Nina’s sister. Didn’t catch your name because I tuned the git out about five seconds into his rant. We’re partners in a chemistry class and the professor won’t let me change, even though I’ve all but begged him.” She looked at the pastries, “Although, I haven’t tried bribery yet. Maybe if I bring him some of those fresh from the oven, he’ll reconsider. What do you think?” Ari burst out laughing about the same time Jamie cracked up, “What?” She grinned broadly, “I think it might just work.”

Jamie held onto the counter and gestured, “Sandy, this is Ari, Ari this is Sandy.”

Giggling, Ari nodded, “Hi.”

“I heard something about being rescued. No one ever did answer my question,” Sandy said as she sat down at the table.

Ari laughed, “I’ll start at the beginning.”

“Well, you better hurry, the first round of classes are about to be over and the crowds will start to arrive in about an hour,” Sandy advised sagely.

Ari’s eyes widened, “Oh, well, I have a date at two, do you think I can get in the shower before then?”

Jamie and Sandy looked at each other, both nodded, “Yeah, we’ll make sure you can.”

Ari smiled between the both of them, “Thank you!”

Jamie waved as he put his next batch of pastries in the oven and set a timer, “Get on with the story, woman!”

Ari laughed and told the two of them how she’d met the very handsome Doctor John Watson. The pair of them were so caught up, that they both jumped when Jamie’s timer went off, “Oh! My pastries,” Jamie jumped up and ran to the oven. He sighed as he realized nothing had burnt or over cooked, “Honey, he sounds like a dreamboat.” Jamie carefully pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven and set it on the trivets. He walked back to the table, letting the pastries cool off a bit before he moved them over to the wire racks, “And he’s taking you on a proper date today?”

Ari nodded, smiling from ear to ear, “Yeah. He’s supposed to pick me up here around two.” Her face suddenly fell, “I have no idea what to wear. I haven’t been on a date in years.”

Both Sandy and Jamie looked at each other in concern, “Honey, when ~was~ the last time you went on a date?”

Ari looked up from her almost empty cup, her face sad, “My first year of college and before that, my senior prom.”

Jamie sat down hard, “You mean your last date before this doctor was with that douche,” Jamie couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice, “Ben who, did not get a long enough jail time for what he did?” Ari’s face went a bit pale as Sandy looked between the two of them. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know as Ari nodded and stared into her cup, “I knew Tony and I should have beat him up when we had the chance!”

Sandy looked at Jamie, never having heard such venom and outrage come from the sweet man. She decided she needed to cut in, “So you’re a bit rusty?”

Ari nodded, her face flushing as she said, “Yeah, you could definitely say that.”

“Well, maybe he is, too. You never know. Doctors don’t have a lot of time on their hands if they work hard, so maybe he doesn’t date often, either.”

Ari looked up, hope written on her face, “You’re right. He did say he worked a lot and he helps his flat mate with his work as a sort of hobby. Maybe he’s doesn’t date much, either.” Ari was nodding now, “That would explain why he was so keen on going on a date,” Ari laughed, “I bet his flat mate scares of most women.” Jamie and Sandy looked at each other, but this Ari caught, “He’s a consulting detective who does experiments in their flat.” Both nodded, not quite understanding, “Jamie, he does the same thing Nina and I do, except he has no tact or social skills about it.”

Jamie looked taken aback, “Oh good lord! No wonder!” Jamie nodded, “Yeah, that’d scare most women off, completely. Men, too, for that matter.”

Sandy frowned, “I missed something.”

Ari smiled, “I have a habit, well, so does Nina, but we have a habit of being able to read people. We can tell things about them just by looking at them. Most times I don’t say anything because I’ve learned it gets me into trouble, but there are times I do,” Jamie popped in here.

“And it ~really~ gets her into trouble,” they all laughed.

Ari nodded, “J-man’s right. It usually does get me into trouble, but it didn’t this time.” Her smile widened, “This time it got me a date with a hunky Army Doctor.”

Sandy shook her head, “You got it bad, girl.”

Ari just smiled. She bounced up, “I have got to get a shower and get ready.”

Sandy frowned, “It’s not even noon, yet.”

Jamie laughed as he boxed up the cooled pastries, “It’ll take her that long to figure out what to wear and actually get into the shower.”

Sandy nodded, “Good point.”

Ari looked at Sandy, “Will you help me decide what to wear?” 

Ari’s eye were pleading, “Good god, don’t make such eyes at me. You’re worse than Charlie!”

Jamie laughed, “Oh, she’s better at it than Charlie, much, much better. You’ll want to be careful of those puppy eyes of hers, Sandy.”

Sandy laughed and got up, “O’ fine. Go, I’ll wash my cup and be up in a minute.”

Ari almost squeaked as she bounced, “Yay! Thank you!”

They watched as she all but ran out of the kitchen in her excitement. Sandy looked at Jamie, who was boxing up the still slightly warm pastries, “What are we gonna do with her?”

Jamie shook his head, his face serious, “Pray this guy is the real thing and not another one in a long line of guys who’ve hurt her.”

“Do I want to know?”

Jamie shook his head, “Not sober, you don’t.”

Sandy nodded, “That bad?”

Jamie nodded, “Yeah, that bad.”

Sandy washed her mug out in the sink, “How is she so happy?”

Jamie looked at Sandy, “She hides the sadness well.” He shook his head as he stacked the doughnut boxes, “I was there last time and it was not pretty. The bastard should’ve gotten,” Jamie trailed off, his throat thick.

“Only got jail time?”

Jamie nodded, “Yeah, two years with five on parole. It wasn’t enough.”

“She testify?”

Jamie sighed as he cleaned up the mess he’d made, “Yeah that was the only reason he got any jail time.” Jamie smiled, “You saw how a simple story had us both wrapped, she can do that when she’s passionate about something,” his smile slipped, “She doesn’t even know she does it.”

Sandy dried her mug and put it back up, “We’ll keep an eye on her, Jamie. Don’t you worry.”

Jamie smiled at Sandy, “You have your hands full with Charlie.”

Sandy shook her head, “He’s starting to bloom, do things on his own. It’s about time I gave him a little bit more room to maneuver.” She stood in the doorway, “We’re family, Jamie. You know that.” Jamie smiled at Sandy, “Ari’s one of owns, now. She fits in to this craziness.”

Jamie nodded, “True enough.”

“We watch out for our own,” Sandy gave him a significant look and he nodded in understanding and appreciation.

“You’re a peach. You know that, right?”

Sandy smiled, “Of course!” Her smile widened and she batted her eyelashes, “Now if you want to show me how much you love me, you’ll put two of those lovely pastries on a plate so I can take them with me.”

Jamie laughed, put four pastries on the plate he’d all but forgotten and walked it to Sandy, “Make sure she eats something. I don’t think she’s had anything except that cup of tea, today.”

Sandy smirked, “Will do.”


End file.
